


Knight vs Light

by PsychoFlame



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Death Note, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoFlame/pseuds/PsychoFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark knight and his nemesis Joker have been going at it again, suddenly some of the criminals deaths in Gotham have mysteriously happened, its up to Batman to stop this madness, or will he parish by The Death Note?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark stormy night in Gotham as usual, Batman patrolling the night with his sidekick Robin, Oracle giving him instructions on where The Joker is.  
Joker having came up with a new way to spread his "laughing" toxin. After a long night of patrol, the dynamic duo sought to get some rest for the next night.  
"Joker isn't going to get away with this this time Dick."  
"Bruce, you need rest as much as me, you have been looking a bit bleak, have you by chance thought of a vacation? I know heroes need one too."  
"Dick I have told you a million times, I dont do vacations, not until Joker is back safe and sound in Arkham Asylum."  
"Maybe he is right Sir, the way you have been feeling lately you might need a vacation, cavorting about as the dark knight of Gotham and the citys most eligible bachelor does take its tole sir".  
"I know Alfred."  
Sitting at the Batcomputer when an alarm of sudden news."  
Good evening this is Vikki Vale with breaking new! Suddenly 10 of Gothams most wanted criminals have just collapsed of what appears to be massive heart attacks, we are unsure of what caused these sudden attacks, Their being taken to Gotham Memorial for some test work."  
"Sounds like that Vacation will have to wait Alfred." He smirks at him. 

"I am Kira, I am JUSTICE! I will rid the world of ALL its evil doers!!"Laughing maniacially as I hear a knock at my door. "Light! Dinner is ready!"  
"Ok MOM!" Putting the pen away and the notebook in my drawer when I head downstairs, my father having just came through the door.  
"What a day.." 300 people suddenly ended up dead, either criminals or people assumed to be criminals..just dropping like flies, were not even sure what to do at this point"  
"Dad, if you need my help again, I would love to help you solve this case, hasn't it been an ongoing investigation for a few weeks?"  
"Yea, how do you know that Light?"  
"Well, news of this Kira person hasnt been exactly private, all of Japan is talking about it!"  
"Their saying Kira is something of a god or something punishing the wicked."  
"Yea, people would say that, but it's just not justice, sounds like a kid with a magnifying glass to me."  
Kid with a magnifying glass, yea right dad, if you only knew what I could do right now in my very room, looking upstairs, finishing a bite of my curry rice,  
"Thanks mom, I have to go study now, don't bother me ok?"  
"Uh, ok, hey dont you have something to tell your father?  
"Oh, yea, I aced the Entrance exams for college this semester."  
"Thats amazing Light! I am very proud of you, now if I can just get your little sister to study as hard!" He laughs as I head upstairs.  
Finally, I can get back to my REAL area of study, laughing to myself when it starts to storm.  
"I see you have taking quite a liking to it" Laughing  
What? "  
oof falling out of my chair when I see a rather large clown-like demon with wings, "Wha..what are you?"  
"Me? What am I? I am a shinigami, I owned that notebook you have there in your hand!" Chuckles again at me,  
"Notebooks have been dropped in the human world before, but never has a human written so many names!  
Tell me, Light Yagami, why have you written so many names?  
"Uh..  
Knock Knock..  
Light, I left some clothes at your door, please pick them up when you can ok?"  
Thanks mom, nearly give ME a heart attack.  
"So a shingami huh, you come to take my soul or something?"  
"Soul? Is that some bullshit you humans made up about us? Me, I am not going to do ANYTHING to you,  
I am going to sit back and enjoy the ride."  
Really, thinking this is going to be interesting having my very own Shinigami.  
"Light just remember, I am here ONLY as a spectator nothing else."


	2. Knight vs Light pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Knight first thinks its Ra's al Guul trying to eliminate some of his "competitors" until he realizes its not the work of the League of Shadows, but a more sinister work involved.

"Master Bruce, you need to rest, Dick and Barbara are much more capable of handling this kind of situation."  
"I can't let them, Alfred, this may be the work of the League of Shadows, this is their kind of shtick."  
"You maybe right, Master Bruce, but please, don't fully exhaust your self." He walks off, to do what the butler does.  
"Bruce, let me and Barbara figure this out, it doesnt feel like Ra's's thing. Bruce, I think there is something more sinister involved here,   
lets look at this, people are dropping dead all over, Metropolis, Gotham, Star City, Starling City, everywhere, maybe we should contact the League, see what  
they all are saying."  
"I think you may be right Dick, this doesnt sound like Ra's shtick."  
Hearing a small chuckle from Dick as I finish what I am saying, "I will have a talk with the League."  
Batcomputer firing up the teleportation device to the Tower. "Batman #0.2 ACCEPTED ACCESS TO THE WATCHTOWER"  
"You two stick to finding Joker, Oracle, I may need your assistance later. 

"So, you aren't going to do anything to me Shinigami? Why?  
"Well, Shinigamis only write peoples names down in their notebooks when it's absolutely necessary, or when they are bored,   
things in the Shinigami Realm, are bleak, grey, and dying. "The other Shinigami just end up playing cards or something, and anything else is just how do humans say it  
A waste of time?"   
"I see, so, Shinigami, why did you drop this notebook? Was it intended for me?"  
"Intended for you, no not exactly, I just dropped it here, hoping to get some good entertainment, and you happened to come along and pick it up, once you did, the notebook became yours, do what you will with the notebook, just be warned, the notebook has only one thing it will harm your soul. The user of a Death Note, can neither go to Heaven nor Hell, there are unknown rules of the death note, which not all even Shinigami know. I can't wait to see what YOU figure out Light Yagami. Do you know the difference between a human who owns the notebook and a Shinigami who owns the notebook?"  
"No, How would I?  
"Shinigami who own a Death Note when taking a human life, it adds that humans remaining life to their own, not for fear of dying, because Shinigami cannot die, we do not even know why we exist sometimes. That and also, Shinigami can also see the humans names and life span over their heads, because of our special eyes. Light Yagami, for instance your name is Light, but spelled Moon Yagami. "


End file.
